


triangle lost his angle

by sadsoulmate



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsoulmate/pseuds/sadsoulmate
Summary: просто много мата, чуть чуть секса  и неправославное отп.А Майлз - натурал (с)
Relationships: Alex Turner/Jay Sharrock
Kudos: 3





	triangle lost his angle

**Author's Note:**

> написано в апреле 2015. просто на всякий случай спасаю то, что лежит на даири

\- А ты что здесь делаешь?  
Вообще то у меня аналогичный вопрос к Шерроку, но он первым меня замечает. Хотя при Майлзе, и он бы не сказал ничего вслух. У нас на людях нейтралитет, хотя я отчетливо знаю, что моя к нему нелюбовь абсолютно взаимна.  
\- А ты как думаешь? Жду Майлза. Но не думал, что вместо него будешь ты.  
\- Я не вместо. Но меня он хотя бы предупредил, что задержится.  
\- Только не лопни от осознания собственной важности. Сейчас то ты сдутый, но я помню, как ты можешь надуться..  
Шеррок зло кидает - да пошел ты на хуй, Тернер, - но я то вижу, что его задевают мои слова, и красные пятна заливают щеки.  
\- Ты скоро исчезнешь от собственной желчи, Тернер, я тебе точно говорю, высохнешь, как библиотекарша из старшей школы, которую никто не ебет.  
\- а тебя, значит, ебут?  
\- а тебя действительно интересует?  
Туше.

Я разворачиваюсь к бармену, и заказываю шот текилы, хоть и планировал ограничиться пивом. Краем глаза замечаю, что Шеррок просит повторить ему пиво, и было бы глупо совершенно его игнорировать, несмотря на нашу перепалку, мы все еще цивилизованные люди, верно? да и Майлз, раз собрал нас в одном месте, наверное, не хотел бы заголовков в духе "бывший и нынешний согруппник Майлза Кейна набили друг другу морды". Или например так - поэффектнее, на мой взгляд - "лучшие друзья Майлза Кейна устроили потасовку в одном из пабов Лондона". Усмехаюсь себе под нос, и решаю поинтересоваться у Шеррока, какую передовицу он предпочел бы.

\- Вот некоторые думают, перед тем как сказать, а ты перед своим действием придумываешь, как это будет освещено в nme, да?

И как с ним разговаривать? Поэтому собираюсь молчать, пока не появится Майлз, однако Шеррок сам начинает разговор.  
\- Начинать вечер с текилы, это умно.  
\- Ох, отвали и смотри в свой стакан.  
\- Да, я что... Интересно, чтобы ты заказал, если бы я уже успел тебе сказать, что Майлз придет не один.  
Я закатываю глаза.  
\- Шеррок, ты слышал, что гонцов с плохими вестями убивали?  
\- Я, может, о тебе пекусь, на твоем лице все мысли читаются. Неудобно будет.  
\- Ох, спасибо, мамочка, как я жил то со своей мимикой все эти годы, обязательно у тебя поучусь, два выражения лица на все случаи жизни, самое то.  
Киваю бармену, чтобы повторил.

И предсказуемо напиваюсь к пришествию Майлза-матьего-Кейна со своей верной спутницей. Спасибо Шерроку, я действительно ее не выношу. Как и он, уверен. По той же самой причине, что мы не терпим друг друга, конечно же.  
Майлз забирает все внимание себе, удивительно, что из-за соседних столов к нам еще не пересели.  
Суки тянет коктейль, Шеррок смеется, я тоже. Взрослые люди, ага.  
Бокал с пивом приятно холодит руки и остужает мысли.  
Поэтому, когда Суки отставляет пустой стакан, поправляет очки на голове и нетерпеливо тянет Майлза за рукав, чтобы он обратил на нее внимание, я даже не бешусь. Мне смешно, можно было догадаться, что «ты же помнишь, что мы обещали?».  
Ночная кукушка всегда перекукует дневную. Майлз хлопает по плечу, и обнимает, а у дверей  
оборачивается и прижимает пальцы к уху, мол позвонит.  
И мы с Шерроком снова остаемся вдвоем.  
\- Надо было начинать вместе с тобой. Терпеть эту сучку не могу. Я угощаю, будешь?  
Если у меня такое же глупое лицо, то нужно отказываться. И отсыпаться дома.  
\- Почему нет? - Ну, по крайней мере у нас есть еще одна тема для разговора.  
И мы заказываем еще.  
***  
Из бара мы вываливаемся. Шеррок открывает передо мной дверь такси и заталкивает. Соображаю, что непонятно зачем еду в его ебеня на окраине Лондона только после того, как он называет адрес.  
\- мне до дома минут двадцать, нахрена ты меня тащишь с собой?  
Шеррок неопределенно пожимает плечами.  
\- может для этого?  
Он опускает руку мне на пах, сжимая, и я шиплю ему в рот. У него жесткие, на вкус как соль и текила, губы и острые зубы. Мы сталкиваемся языками, кусаемся, и равно наслаждаемся этой небольшой борьбой за право вести. Но он отрывается от нее, и я понимаю, что Шеррок успел расстегнуть молнию и теперь крепко держит в кулаке мой член.  
Он смотрит неприязненно, но в противоположность, дрочит аккуратно.  
Я смотрю на собственные джинсы, его руку, на торчащую красную головку. Припахабнейший получается натюрморт.  
Бросаю быстрый взгляд на кэбмэна, и опускаю ладонь Шерроку на шею.  
Умный мальчик прекрасно понимает намек.  
Сосет он с энтузиазмом, заглатывая не глубоко, но плотно сжимает губами, пряча зубы, и выходит лучше чем у многих. Я наслаждаюсь видом оттопыренной покрасневшей щеки, но кончить мне он предсказуемо не дает.

В его квартире мы раздеваемся на скорость. В голове шумит от алкоголя и возбуждения.  
Позволяю Шерроку прижать меня к кровати.  
\- чего застыл, птичка?  
\- назовешь меня так еще раз, Тернер, и трахну тебя без смазки.  
\- птичка, - из вредности злю его, - ты даже начать не решаешься.  
Взрослые люди, ага.  
Ржу над возмущенным красным лицом и переворачиваюсь под ним на живот.  
Я не собираюсь признаваться в этом ближайшую вечность, но он - хороший любовник, пользоваться своим членом умеет, достает до самых гланд. Поэтому, когда я наконец, кончаю, чувствую себя выжатым как лимон и подозрительно умиротворенным. Может Джей и прав был насчет недоеба? Додумать противную мысль не успеваю, потому что он прижимается к спине.  
Шумное птичкино сопение - отличная колыбельная  
***  
Когда я открываю глаза, Шеррок еще спит, но рука по прежде лежит на моем боку. Большая часть вчерашнего вечера как тумане, однако я понимаю, что мы с этим идиотом переспали. Я не чувствую себя плохо, и не сожалею о случившемся по большому счету, но смотреть ему в глаза не тянет. Это было бы крайне неловко, поэтому решаю не тянуть, а свалить, пока Шеррок не проснулся.  
Когда я снимаю с себя его ладонь, и выползаю из под одеяла, он только отворачивается к стене, закутывая себя в освободившийся край.  
Поэтому я тихо собираю одежду с пола и, прикрывая дверь, выхожу на кухню, чтобы, не мешая, собраться и попить. Во рту по утрам, как обычно, дерьмово, но я как то не думал, что мне нужно прихватить с собой зубную щетку, чтобы сходить с лучшим другом в бар.  
Я успеваю одеться и налить себе стакан сока. Думаю, что даже наш странный перепих может позволить мне похозяйничать в его холодильнике, поэтому я беззастенчиво делаю себе сэндвич с посдедним куском сыра в упаковке, и надеюсь, что Шеррок спит достаточно крепко, чтобы я успел доесть и уйти, не разбудив его.  
Однако, я зря надеялся на свое везение (мог бы и понять, что удача еще вчера покинула меня), так как, когда я ставлю стакан в раковину, в дверном проеме показывается помятый Шеррок. Он выглядит так нелепо, со своими торчащими волосами и следами подушки на щеке, что мне неводьно хочется улыбнуться.  
\- Завтракаешь? - хрипло каркает он.  
\- Уже, спасибо.  
Наверное, это наш самый цивилизованный разговор наедине, целых две реплики без язвительных комментариев, но в пространстве присутствует огромный молчаливый мещающий мне дышать свободно слон. С радужным, блять, бантиком.  
\- ОК.  
Под его пристальным взглядом я споласкиваю посуду, и встаю напротив. Он меня пропустит к выходу вообще?  
\- Что ты смотришь?  
\- Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что никто не должен узнать?  
Злость накатывает подобно волне. Теперь ты дышишь свободно, Алекс? Теперь тебе ничего не мешает?  
\- Нет, я побегу к журналистам. Всегда так делаю, когда меня не слишком удачно трахают по пьяни. Не читал разве?  
\- И часто такое случается?  
У него ходят желваки. Охуенно. Надо, Алекс, иногда держать язык за зубами, еще мама говорила. Ведь наболтать может и он.  
\- Отъебись от меня, я никому не скажу.  
\- и Майлзу.  
\- и ему тем более. Пропусти меня.  
Шеррок прижимается спиной к дверному косяку, и я вылетаю в холл, задевая его плечом. Вот теперь я остро жалею, что вчера вообще куда-то поперся, а уж о том, что сказал хоть слово этому мудаку, так тем более.  
Он все пялится, смешной в огромной застиранной футболке и голыми ногами, но я хлопаю за собой дверью, не произнеся больше ни слова.  
Нахуй это все. Домой.


End file.
